


Markitty

by Freeflare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a cat statue from a fan, Mark accidentally scratches himself on it. Nothing bad ever came from a little scratch, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark set the detailed little cat statue on a shelf & looked back the letter that had come with it. He smiled, another gift from a fan. The letter said that the fan had sent this to him because he liked animals so much. They hadn't made it themselves though, it was an antique apparently. Mark didn't really have any antiques so it stood out among the other things he had collected. It was kind of cute actually. It was a pearly white, like it was carved out of some kind stone or crystal, & decorated with metallic gold paint. It was posed to be sitting with one paw up like it was waiting for a treat or something. He turned it around absently as he continued to read through the letter, it was pretty short. But at the bottom it read: Watch out for it's cla- "Ow! Fudge!" Mark pulled his hand back & found four tiny scratches in his skin. Damn those little claws were sharp. He sighed & shook his head a bit.

Mark set the letter down next to the statue & went to record some videos. Everything was going just fine till halfway through the second video he started to get kind of tired. He didn't know why since he'd gotten a pretty good amount of sleep last night. He finished the video & stretched a bit before heading to bed for a nap. He found that his bed was incredibly comfortable & fell asleep shortly after his head hit his pillow.

Mark slept quite well & ended up dreaming about some pretty weird things. But he couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was that he was dreaming about. He only woke up when he heard a knock on his door. He creased his eyebrows & groaned softly, he looked at his clock. It was 9 in the morning? Mark creased his eyebrows & put his glasses on talking a second look. But that didn't make sense, he'd fallen asleep at about 5 pm. Had he slept that long?

Mark was brought out of his thoughts by another knock. He got up & went to door finding Bob & Wade there with luggage in hand. "Oh shit..."

"Oh do you remember now?" Bob raised an eyebrow at him.

Mark had managed to sleep so long that he missed picking up Bob & Wade from the airport when they arrived for their visit. "I'm so sorry."

Bob sighed & stepped into the apartment once Mark stepped out of the way. "It's fine, we took a cab obviously."

"Why didn't you come?" Wade looked at his friend curiously.

"I uh...slept in too late..." Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

Both his friend rolled their eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" Wade actually looked a bit concerned. Mark usually didn't sleep in unless he wasn't feeling well.

"I'm fine." Mark helped them with their luggage but paused when he noticed Bob looking at him kind of funny. "What?"

"Could you open your mouth for me?"

Mark creased his eyebrows & blinked, "Why?"

"Just...open your mouth." Bob insisted taking a few steps closer to him.

Mark thought that was a pretty weird request, but he opened his mouth anyway.

Both Bob & Wade seemed to inspect his mouth for a moment before Wade gestured unsurely. "Mark...are you wearing fake fangs or something?"

Mark closed his mouth & snorted, "What? No."

"Then we might have a problem." Bob turned Mark to the nearest mirror.

Mark glanced at Bob & opened his mouth again. He stared seeing his top & bottom canines were a bit longer & definitely sharper than he remembered. "What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later & no one out of the three of them had an answer for the sudden appearance of Mark's fangs. The only thing that really happened was Mark some how growing claws from his nails. Which in turn kind of freaked him out. But a few cuts & several deep breaths later they calmed down enough to try to figure this out.

"Scientifically speaking...it doesn't make sense." Bob muttered.

Mark looked at Bob, "I get that, Bob." He couldn't say he wasn't just a touch agitated simply because he was so on edge about this whole thing.

"Well...what could have caused this?" Wade questioned still looking at Mark's claws.

"Fuck if I know." Mark frowned & carefully ran a hand through his hair.

"Mark, what's that?" Bob pointed toward the shelf.

Mark creased his eyebrows & looked over at the cat statue Bob was pointing at. "It's just an antique a fan gave me..." he trailed off as it clicked. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Bob & Wade said at the same time.

"The statue...it must be cursed or something. I scratched myself with it yesterday & it made me sleepy so I took a nap & missed picking you guys up & now this." Mark explained rather quickly.

There was long pause before Wade spoke, "So, you're turning into a cat?"

Mark pressed his lips together, "I guess so."

"Fantastic, how do we stop that?" Bob looked at Mark.

Mark shrugged & sighed.

Bob rubbed his forehead & looked to Wade, "Wade, take a picture of that thing & I'll start asking around on some antique sites. Maybe I can find something about it."

Wade nodded & did this.

In the next hour, Bob hadn't found anything more than clues that lead to dead ends. In the same amount of time Mark's nose had gained a pink hue & a pretty cat-like shape. Not to mention that his pupils had become slitted. Unfortunately he still seemed to need his glasses, which Wade annoyingly pointed out as being logical. Not every cat had perfect sight. This, of course, earned him a pillow to the face.

Another hour passed & Mark ended up ordering pizza for them to eat while waited & hoped for something to come up. To Mark's dismay, something did. While they waited for the pizza to arrive Mark started to feel an itching & tingling sensation in his ears. He scratched at both his ears as carefully as he could but it only got worse. It got to the point of driving hims insane & causing Wade & Bob to become rather concerned.

"Mark, are you okay?" Wade questioned.

"Ah! No, I'm not frick a fracking okay!" Mark scratched more at his ears, it was the kind of itch that he desperately wanted to relieve, but just couldn't reach.

"Mark, you going to make yourself bleed." Bob reached over & grabbed Mark's wrists to pull them away.

Mark resorted to shaking his head, but that did virtually nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the irritating sensation. However, after a few moments it stopped. He sighed in relief.

"Uh...Mark."

Mark opened his eyes hearing Wade & noticed his & Bob's awed expressions. Oh god, what else had changed about him? Hesitantly he pulled his hands back & reached up to his ears. Or at least where his ears should have been. Where the hell were his ears?! And how the hell was able to hear anything if he didn't have ears?! He moved his hands up a bit & found two furry things sticky out of his hair. He paled & lightly bit his lip. Cat ears. He had grown cat ears. He cringed a bit when they twitched at his touch. He nearly fell off the couch when the pizza delivery guy knocked on the door. He ended up digging his claws into a nearby pillow, which Bob & Wade were thankful for.

"Uh...I'll get it." Bob got up & took the money Mark passed him.

Mark sort of hid in front of the couch not really wanting anyone other than Bob & Wade to see him like this. Granted that pretty much all the fan girls & boy would probably explode if they did though.

"Could I...I mean would it be okay if I...touched them?" Wade asked quietly. He was actually pretty fascinated by the twitchy ears his friend had sprouted.

Mark glared at Wade, "What?! No!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them ate the pizza & Mark ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Wade was beginning to admit to himself that the cat qualities Mark was developing were pretty cute.

Bob didn't pay too much attention to either of them because he was too busy researching still.

However something did get both their attention & that something was attached to Mark. It seemed Mark grown a somewhat long & furry tail.

Mark was oblivious to this since he just continued to sleep. Every once in a while his tail would twitch or thump against the couch.

Wade watched Mark seeing his ears twitch too. He looked at Bob who just shrugged, neither of them were really sure what to say or how to handle something like this. But if it wasn't hurting Mark then maybe it wasn't too dangerous. Wade eventually couldn't resist & moved hand over to Mark's tail. He sort of petted it at first which made it twitch. Then he grabbed it & experimentally tugged it.

Mark shifted & his tail tried to pull out of Wade's grip. He made soft sound similar to a whine. It didn't seem like he enjoyed having his tail messed with.

Wade chuckled quietly & noticed Bob roll his eyes at him. He continued to play around with Mark's tail wondering how exactly he'd react when he woke up & saw it. "Hey, Marky."

Mark groaned & tried to roll over but it seemed something was stopping him from doing so. He creased his eyebrows & blinked open his eyes. He looked at Wade & raised an eyebrow, he froze when he saw something furry in Wade's hand. He didn't actually freak out till he felt it twitch & realized it was attached to him. He yelped & sat upright digging his claws into a pillow.

"Relax it's just a tail." Wade gestured to the now puffed out tail in his hand.

Mark pressed his lips together & shifted, "Great..." Already it felt weird to have the extra appendage wiggling around.

"Wade, let go of his tail." Bob muttered & looked back to his computer.

Wade reluctantly did so & moved to sit next to Mark. His reactions were pretty entertaining.

Mark tried to focus on controlling his tail, but it seemed to have a mind of it's own. He wasn't sure what to think about this & his ears showed that by laying back.

Wade smiled a bit & reached over to Mark brushing his fingers over one of the ears.

Mark didn't notice what Wade was doing till he felt the touch. His eyes widened for a moment before they drooped. His pupils got bigger & his ears perked up.

Wade rubbed Mark's ear gently & watched him lean into his hand, "I thought you didn't want me to touch your ears."

Mark mumbled, "Shut up." & tilted his head when Wade rubbed both his ears. He was realizing just how good it felt for whatever reason. He didn't even notice when he practically climbed into Wade's lap & his head on his shoulder.

Bob raised an eyebrow watching this.

Wade shrugged a bit, he was actually wasn't complaining about this. He was surprised though when he heard a deep rumbling sound come from Mark. He was purring. Here he was with a grown man curled up in his lap & he was making him purr by petting his new ears. Mark's tail even wrapped itself around his waist.

Mark was vaguely aware of the fact that he was making a weird sort of noise. But honestly he didn't care. Not as long as Wade kept petting his ears. He ended up closing his eyes & falling asleep right there against Wade.

Wade smiled hearing Mark continue to purr as he fell asleep. The only problem he had with this situation was, what if he needed to go to the bathroom?


	4. Chapter 4

Mark took a deep breath & opened his eyes, he squinted realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses. But he didn't need them to notice that Wade was holding him close. And judging by the light snoring Wade was asleep. His ears twitched with each huff of breath Wade let out. He found he was curled up & firmly pressed again his friend. If he was honest he was actually pretty comfortable like this. Something about the body warmth & hearing Wade's steady heart beat from how close his head was to his chest.

Mark nuzzled closer to Wade & pressed his hands against his chest. He didn't even realize the weird sort of massaging motion his fingers were doing.

Wade woke up to rather loud purring & Mark's hair tickling his neck & chin. He raised his eyebrows feeling the massaging Mark seemed to be doing to his chest. He wondered if Mark was asleep or if he was aware of what he was doing. He actually didn't want to move or make a sound that would disturb this moment. This would have likely been weird to anyone else, but it really was like having a human sized cat to cuddle with.

Bob knocked & peeked into the room, "Guys, you've slept in way too late."

Mark stopped purring & massaging Wade's chest. He looked at Bob waking up a bit more, he blushed a bit as he realized how this looked.

Wade almost pouted at Bob for ruining the moment, he looked at the clock seeing it was passed noon.

"I made breakfast, you can warm it up when you get out." Bob gestured over his shoulder & shut the door as he left.

Wade looked at Mark seeing the faint blush on his face & chuckled. He ruffled his hair as he got up, "You're so cuuute!"

"Ack!" Mark batted at Wade's hand as his ears twitched at the ruffling, he growled a bit not pleased with being made fun of.

Neither of them had to worry about changing their clothes since they'd fallen asleep in their regular clothes anyway. So they just walked out into the kitchen & got some eggs & bacon.

Mark got a jug of milk to pour himself a glass, but ended up pretty much guzzling nearly half of it just from the jug itself.

"Jeez, Mark." Bob muttered, "Isn't that a big cat cliché?"

When Mark came up for air, he didn't even glance at his friend. "Don't care..."

Bob sighed & worked on more research.

Wade sat down with Mark & they ate rather quietly. Though he kept looking at Mark to watch his tail or ears move around. There was just something cute about it.

"I want a cat."

Bob & Wade paused & looked at Mark hearing this. "What?" Bob asked.

Mark looked at his two friends, "I...want a cat, like a kitten or something."

The was a bit of a pause, Wade raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"What I can't want a cat?"

Wade put his hands up, "No, I just...why now?"

"I think that's kinda obvious, Wade." Mark looked at his dully as his tail moved back & forth.

Wade shrugged & looked at Bob who sighed & gestured a 'whatever' at them.

"Okay, well I guess I could go find one. But I think you should stay here." Wade said.

Mark wanted to argue this, but he knew Wade was right. He could go walking around looking like this when there was a very likely chance someone would recognize him. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Markimew!"

Mark groaned & rolled his eyes, "That's still not clever, Wade."

"Yes it is. Don't argue, just come see what I got for you!"

Mark got up from his bed where he'd previously been taking a nap. Which had become a regular thing in the past few days. He headed down the stairs & looked to Wade who had just come into the apartment. He paused spotting a small furry thing in his arms.

Wade smiled seeing Mark's ears & tail perk up. "They said he was the runt of his litter so I thought you'd want him to have a good home."

Mark moved over to Wade & cradled the little scottish fold kitten when he was handed to him. He was gray with big yellow eyes & a stubby tail. As soon as the kitten looked up at him & meowed he was hooked. "He's so tiny!" he kept his voice low so he didn't scare the kitten, but it was hard to contain himself.

Wade chuckled & set the bag of supplies he'd bought with the money Mark gave him on the table next to Bob.

"What're you gonna name him?" Bob watched the scene before him with a small smile.

Mark paused in rubbing the kitten's head to think about this. "Schmidy."

"Schmidy?" Wade & Bob asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Schmidy." Mark smiled & softly nuzzled the purring ball of fluff.

"Whatever, he's your cat." Bob went back to researching.

"So do I get any thanks?" Wade opened his arms waiting for a hug with his usual goofy expression.

Mark looked at Wade & raised an eyebrow as an idea to wipe that look off his face popped into his head.

Wade waited patiently, but what he didn't expect was Mark to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Mark smirked at the shocked look on Wade's face & turned his attention back to Schmidy, "Thanks." He headed back upstairs to cuddle with the kitten.

Wade blinked watching Mark disappear, he looked at Bob who just shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Wade decided to take a break from his research on cats. There was a lot of interesting stuff to read about that he'd never known about the feline species. And honestly he wondered if most, if not all, of it applied to Mark now. This sparked an idea in his mind. Maybe he could test some things out. For the sake of curiosity, of course. He set his laptop down & stretched before getting up from his seat. He left Bob to continue researching & went upstairs to peek in on Mark.

For the past hour & a half Mark had been sleeping. Schmidy was no better since he was curled up on Mark's side & certainly seemed content to stay there.

Wade made his way to Mark's side & sat down on the edge of the bed watching his friend for a moment. It was amusing to see his ears twitch every so often in his sleep. He reached a hand out to stroke a finger against the base of Mark's right ear.

Mark didn't wake up, but he did react to the touch by flicking his ear & making a slightly disgruntled noise before burying his face further into his pillow.

Wade pressed his lips together in order to keep from chuckling. He moved his hand to rub along Mark's spine. Mark's shirt had ridden up a bit to expose a portion of his back anyway.

Mark's tail twitched & thumped softly against the bed. He nuzzled his pillow with a sigh arching his back into the gentle touch.

Wade smiled at the response & let his hand travel lower along the other man's back. He paused seeing Mark's tail curl up, the gesture was accompanied by a soft but unmistakable moan from Mark. Wade blushed a bit, from all the articles & such he'd read he knew what this meant. He had been curious as to whether or not a neko, or whatever they were called, would experience heat cycles. Much less a male of the species. But so far it seemed Mark was. He rubbed his thumb in gentle circles against the small of Mark's back at the base of his tail.

Mark's hands kneaded his pillow & mattress seeming to be enjoying the touch. Maybe a little too much.

With all the noise & squirming going on Schmidy gave up on a nice nap & stretched before hopping off the bed to find a quieter place to sleep.

Wade was then left with an interesting problem. The smaller man before him was stretched out at a bit of an odd angle & obviously aroused due to what he'd been doing.

Mark softly bit his lip & groaned subconsciously trying to arch his back into the touch.

Wade stroked Mark's tail as he thought about what to do. It would be a lie to say that he didn't find Mark attractive at all. However that was on more of an admiration level than anything else. But since the whole cat thing came about...something had changed besides Mark's appearance. Continuing with his "testing", Wade moved a hand to stroke at Mark's stomach. He knew cats normally liked that.

Mark's ears laid back a bit & a rumbling started to emit from his chest.

Wade raised his eyebrows & smiled a bit hearing the purring. He combined the rubbing of Mark's stomach with his lower back.

Mark's purring continued but every once in a while he'd give a gentle whimper. After a minute or so of this he opened his eyes partially realizing this wasn't just part of some weird wet dream. He could see a hand placed against his stomach & turned over enough to look at Wade.

Wade froze seeing Mark was awake, he couldn't contain the blush forming on his face. "U-Uh...Mark, I um..."


	7. Chapter 7

Wade didn't get a chance to try to explain himself before he felt Mark's hand touch his shoulder.

Mark pulled himself up on his bed & softly butted his head against Wade's. He was very much aware of his arousal & his instincts were basically telling him what he needed.

Wade was rather shocked by the affectionate gesture & blinked looking at Mark. He could hear the loud purring from the other man & it honestly didn't help his blush any. Once Mark pulled back enough for him to look at his face he could see that Mark's half lidded eyes were rather glassy. He tentatively leaned in to test another idea.

Mark's ears perked up feeling Wade's lips against his. He hooked an arm around Wade's neck & pressed into the kiss. He brushed his tongue against Wade's lips & once Wade parted them he started exploring his mouth.

Wade was still surprised by Mark's reaction to this, but he wasn't complaining. He let Mark deepen the kiss & put his hand back at the small of Mark's back. He continued with his previous rubbing.

Mark moaned & arched into Wade's touch pulling back from the kiss enough to nip at Wade's bottom lip.

Wade raised his eyebrows in surprise at the nip & slipped the tip of his fingers under the band of Mark's pants. Receiving a soft moan from Mark, he moved his hand further down to grope at his ass.

Mark pressed his lips together muffling a moan as he arched his back inward, his tail automatically raised & curled. He almost felt like his body was moving out of his control. But he also didn't really mind.

Wade moved to kiss the back of Mark's neck as he feel the shiver that ran through Mark's body.

Mark groaned partially burying his face in the comforter of his bed. "Oh god...Wade...please..."

Wade paused hearing Mark & bit his lip, "Are...are you sure?" He was already working on pulling Mark's pants down.

Mark massaged his hands into the mattress & glanced at Wade with partially open eyes, he nodded.

That was all Wade needed before he exposed Mark's lower half, he did the same for himself & tentatively worked on preparing Mark.

As soon as Wade touched his entrance Mark whimpered & gripped at the comforter. He got louder at the sensation of Wade's finger pressing into him.

Wade had to occupy Mark's mouth otherwise Bob would likely hear them. He kissed the other male rather deeply as he scissored his fingers inside him.

Mark groaned & whimpered in Wade's mouth until he felt Wade take his fingers back. He also felt Wade pull back from the kiss to let him breath. The next thing he felt was Wade's dick rub against his entrance. Another shiver ran through him as he anticipated what would happen.

Wade held Mark's hips in his hands, he pressed his lips together as he carefully entered his friend.

Mark buried his face into the bed moaning loudly, he tail curled loosely around Wade's waist. His ears pressed back & he felt Wade smooth a hand up his back when he was fully inside him.

Wade groaned & made himself hold still for a bit to let Mark get use to him. As he moved his hand up & down Mark's back he made sure to rub circles into the base of Mark's tail. He placed a couple kiss along his spine before he started a slow pace.

Mark breathed heavily in between groans & whimpers. He kept seeing colors burst in front of his eyes. He did his best to support himself on his elbows, but his whole body felt like it was boneless.

Wade sped up his thrusting after a while & moved a hand to Mark's leaking dick to stroke it rather slowly.

Mark was practically panting now & would whimper Wade's name once in a while. He was getting close, he tried to voice this but the only things that came out was a drawn out sound that was very cat-like.

Wade's own breathing was rather deep, he aimed his thrusts deeper searching for the spot that would send Mark over the edge.

Within a matter of seconds Mark arched & yelped very nearly losing it.

Wade smiled having found what was looking for, he stroked Mark a bit faster with his thrusts.

Mark whimpered loudly & cursed as he came trembling.

Wade didn't take long to follow & they both stayed there for a moment catching their breath before he pulled out.

Mark let his body relax, or more or less fall limp against the bed, & his tail twitch a bit. He felt Wade pull him against his chest petting his ears & hair.

Wade wrapped a blanket around them both, not that they necessarily needed the warmth right now. He watched Mark fall asleep in no time flat. He smiled & decided not to worry about how Mark would react later. He just settled in & let his own eyes drift shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Bob checked the time seeing that over two hours had passed since Wade had gone up to check on Mark. He sighed & shut his laptop getting up to check on them both. He knocked on Mark's door before he opened it. "Come on, guys. We should be..." he completely lost his train of thought once he saw Wade & Mark snuggled together under the covers. The piles of clothes beside the bed confirmed his suspicions. He covered his eyes & knocked on the door louder.

Mark jolted awake at this & immediately looked at Bob, he noticed he had his eyes covered. He looked beside him at Wade & blushed furiously. His brain scrambled for what exactly would be a good way to handle this. "Uh..." he nudged Wade.

Wade snorted a bit waking up & rubbed his eyes, "Hm? What?" He looked blearily at Mark & blushed, he then noticed Bob & blushed even more.

"You uh...wanna explain this to me? Minus certain details." Bob questioned refusing to catch another glimpse at the two in their current state.

"Um..." Mark looked from Bob to Wade not entirely able to process the situation just yet.

"I...I think Mark was in heat..." Wade explained rubbing the back of his neck avoiding looking directly at Mark.

Bob gave a slow nod of his head, "Aaand your solution was?"

"T-To...have sex with him..." Wade said softly.

Mark chewed his lower lip listening to this, he was blushing rather deeply now. He got out of bed to retrieve his clothes. But he stopped when Wade gasped, he jumped a bit quickly covering himself with the sheet. "What?"

"Where'd your tail go?" Wade asked dumbfounded as he pointed to where it should be.

Bob moved his hand a bit to see what Wade was talking about.

Mark creased his eyebrows in confusion & looked behind him finding his tail was missing. He a quick once over of himself showed he no longer possessed neko features. He looked at his friends, "Well what the hell?"

Once Wade & Mark was fully dressed again, the three of them sat down to figure this out. Bob was the first to mentioned his theory which honestly seemed the most likely.

"Your neko-itis is cured with sex."

Mark blinked, "Seriously?"

"Well, it kinda looks that way." Bob shrugged.

Wade looked at Mark, "Uh...your welcome?"

Mark looked at Wade attempting to say something, but his mind had nothing. "Wh...o...kay?"

"Could've been worse." Bob said & looked at them.

Mark honestly didn't think he would stop blushing at any point today.

"Was it...that bad?" Wade questioned looking at Mark rather concerned about what the other would think of him now.

Mark practically felt his stomach flip at this & got rather frustrated with his inability to say something intelligent. So instead he turned to Wade & pressed his lips to Wade's own.

Both Bob & Wade were kind of surprised by this.

Mark pulled back after a moment, "...Thanks."

It was Wade's turn to be speechless for a few seconds, "Here to help..."

Bob sighed & rubbed his forehead at them, "You idiots..."


End file.
